


Found The Courage

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Jackson is forced to finally be upfront about his feelings.





	Found The Courage

Jackson tried to shake off the nerves, standing in the doorway of the library.

He never came here.

Not unless it was detention.

But he’d been frequenting this place for a few months now.

Why?

Y/n.

Jackson didn’t know what it was. 

For one, y/n wasn’t exactly popular. 

Quiet and shy. Didn’t really speak to anyone.

Oh, and the other major thing. 

He was a dude.

Jackson wasn’t sure what was happening. 

Sure, there’d been times where he found a guy attractive.

Why wouldn’t he? He had eyes.

But he never once felt the way he was feeling now.

Just thinking about asking y/n out again, was making his stomach churn.

He’d done it twice now. 

Each time, y/n politely declined him, before he simply walked away.

But Allison and Lydia were watching. 

They could see how honest Jackson was being with himself.

Lydia had never seen Jackson like this. 

Not with her. 

Not with any other girls.

Not with anyone.

He was love stricken.

And she knew, he was being genuine.

Which was why she’d forced him to the library, to finally ask y/n out, and properly this time.

No more dancing around the subject, asking if y/n wanted to hang out, or come over.

She’d demanded he ask y/n out on a proper date. And make it clear, that it’d be a date. 

A romantic date. 

That Jackson was interested in him, romantically.

So he stood at the entrance of the library, looking around, before he saw y/n disappear into an aisle.

He could do this. 

He could ask y/n out. 

He’d done it with other girls. 

This wasn’t going to be any different.

“Y/n”.

The boy turned around, looking at Jackson with soft eyes, not really looking at him though.

His attention switched from Jackson’s face, to his eyes for a single second before they darted away.

“Y-yea?” he whispered, his voice quiet as he began shifting on his feet.

Jackson took in a deep breath, building up his courage.

“I..uh…you wanna hang out sometime?”

Y/n’s mouth opened and closed a few times, before he simply shook his head.

He turned back to look at the books, not really trying to find anything, but trying to seem as though he was busy, lessen the awkwardness.

Jackson groaned internally.

Why was he being such a damn chicken?

He was about to turn around and walk away, but he heard a quite noise.

Looking behind him, he saw Lydia and Allison, sat at a table, watching him and making sure he wasn’t going to mess it up again.

Lydia shook her head, clearing her throat and glaring at Jackson.

He sighed, knowing she wasn’t about to let him leave until he finally did it, properly.

He turned back around, feeling the eyes on him as he tapped y/n’s shoulder again.

Y/n looked at Jackson again, still avoiding looking into his eyes for longer than three seconds.

“Willyougooutwithme?”

Jackson chuckled, glad that he got it out, but y/n just stared, blank and confused.

“Huh?”

Jackson realized y/n hadn’t exactly understood what he said, nervous and afraid to say it again.

He took a deep breath, deciding this was it.

Once he got it done with, he’d be fine.

“I…will you go out with me? On a date? Tonight?”

Y/n’s eyes darted from Jackson to the floor, back to Jackson then to the bookshelf.

“Uh…”

Jackson waited for his answer, his stomach churning and his heart pounding, thinking that he was going to be rejected.

But then he saw it.

The gentle and practically non-existent nodding, a small blush arising on y/n’s cheeks, a smile on his face.

“Y-yea”, he murmured, looking back to the shelves as he tried to act busy, the smile still present.

Jackson watched, his heart soaring with joy, his cheeks hurting from his grin.

“Ok. Well, pick you up at 8?”

Y/n nodded again, not looking at Jackson as he walked away, still focussing on the books, even if his mind was filled with thoughts of Jackson Whittemore, the popular kid and the one he’d been crushing on for almost two years now, asking him out.

He screamed internally, not able to stop smiling as he glanced over, Jackson leaving the library with Lydia and Allison, both girls hugging him and pinching his cheeks teasingly.

First date with Jackson Whittemore.

Y/n couldn’t wait.


End file.
